


Психологическая атака

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, стеб, ужасное принуждение!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Чем бы могла закончиться сцена с битвой на ЗС из трейлера.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Психологическая атака

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено постом из дежурки.  
> Написано до TROS.  
> Иллюстрация - https://sun9-72.userapi.com/c858228/v858228708/1b2848/7C9imhtYtU4.jpg

Рей оглушительно чихнула и шмыгнула носом. А потом шмыгнула еще раз и поплотнее закуталась в одеяло. Из носа лило, за стенами корабля тоже лило, а вся ее одежда, промокшая насквозь, сиротливо сушилась, развешанная по всем доступным поверхностям. Но это было не самое худшее в ее положении. Самым худшим было то, что она находилась на борту «ипсилона», а напротив нее с проклятиями переодевался в сухое Кайло Рен — и Рей изо всех сил старалась смотреть куда угодно, только не в сторону Кайло Рена. И его одежда тоже сушилась, развешанная по всем доступным поверхностям, но менее сиротливо.

У него хотя бы _была_ с собой смена одежды.

Переодевшись, Кайло бросил на Рей мрачный взгляд и поинтересовался:

— Счастлива теперь, знаток психологии?

— Нет, — огрызнулась Рей. — Где твои рыцари Рен?

— Ищут по местным развалинам и дюнам твоих друзей. А когда найдут — ты первая об этом узнаешь.

— Спасибо за предупредительность. Так я твоя пленница или гостья? — не удержалась Рей.

— Если продолжишь дерзить в таком тоне, то станешь пациенткой в нашей медчасти. Хотя, — Кайло хмыкнул, — ты уже на полпути туда.

Он протянул руку, намереваясь пощупать ей лоб, но Рей увернулась и рассерженно зашипела:

— Мое здоровье — моя забота, лучше о себе подумай.

— Я подумал. Заранее. Кто ж знал, что мое теплое одеяло придется пожертвовать в пользу неимущих, — сказал Кайло ехидно. — Двигайся. Я тоже не хочу заболеть.

— Что? — Рей аж подавилась от возмущения. — Я не стану делиться с тобой одеялом! У меня там нет ничего.

— Ну надо же! А пару часов назад мне казалось, что такая мелочь не смогла бы тебя смутить!

Рей на это не ответила, потому что в словах Рена была немалая доля правды.

Пару часов назад они столкнулись на куске конструкций, отпавших от Звезды Смерти, посреди бушующего океана. И, разумеется, затеяли драку. Она началась бодро, но в процессе противники сумели пообщаться, и даже не на тему предательств, сторон, видений Силы и всего такого.

— А ты не могла бы… — Кайло замолчал, сосредоточенно пытаясь достать Рей мечом, — одеваться во что-нибудь более плотное и не… промокающее?

— Не могла бы, — мстительно ответила Рей, отбивая его атаки. — Когда я тебя просила прикрыться, ты проигнорировал мою просьбу. Терпи теперь. Или мне можно по-быстрому за сменкой слетать?

— Потерплю, — ответил Кайло.

Но отчасти план Рей удался, потому что нет-нет, но иногда он отвлекался на ее торс, обтянутый тонкой мокрой тканью, и пропускал удары. Психологическая атака работала.

— Простудишься ведь, — попробовал воззвать к ней Рен. — Мне-то плевать на самом деле.

— Вот и не суйся со своей заботой!

Как бы обидно это ни было, но Кайло оказался прав. Рей банальным образом простудилась. Сыграли свою роль и бушующие волны — одна из них смыла противников, а пока они выбирались на твердую сушу, едва не потеряв свое оружие, боевой запал как-то угас. Хотя Кайло хватило на то, чтобы обездвижить Рей с помощью Силы и дотащить до «Ипсилона», но дальше все пошло лот-коту под хвост.

С них обоих натекли порядочные лужи, от которых что-то закоротило, и аппарель заблокировалась намертво. Открыть ее теперь можно было только снаружи. Поняв, что Рей никуда не сбежит, Кайло расслабился, принялся переодеваться, и ей то же сделать посоветовал. Правда, в качестве альтернативы одежде смог предложить только одеяло.

— Двигайся.

— Нет!

Кайло закатил глаза.

— Могу пожертвовать еще и майку.

— Тогда ты будешь наполовину голый!

— Либо ты, либо я. Это одеяло будет моим, и только от тебя зависит, разделишь ли ты его со мной или будешь сидеть и гордо мерзнуть.

Рей пожевала губу, хмурясь, и неохотно сказала:

— Хорошо. Но отвернись!

— Ладно, — легко согласился Кайло. 

Он стянул с себя майку, кинул ее Рей и отвернулся, принявшись следить за ее смутным размытым отражением в одной из стенных панелей.

— Эй!

— Мне все равно не видно подробностей. Но зато я смогу узнать, если ты захочешь напасть на меня со спины.

Возмущенно зашмыгав, Рей принялась переодеваться. Майка болталась на ней, как на вешалке, доходя до середины бедер, проймы заканчивались где-то на уровне талии. Но это было лучше, чем ничего, поэтому Рей завернулась в краешек одеяла и милостиво изволила:  
— Можешь поворачиваться.

Кайло повернулся, и Рей немедленно уставилась в пол. А когда он уселся рядом и завернулся во второй край одеяла, то она возвела глаза к потолку и принялась делать вид, что ее тут нет.

Надолго ее не хватило.

— Что ты будешь делать? — спросила Рей.

— С тобой? — поинтересовался Кайло.

— И со мной тоже.

— Ты убила Верховного Лидера. Тебя ждет казнь.

— Это сделал ты.

— Твоим мечом.

— Разве это что-то меняет?

— Но если бы ты согласилась принять мою сторону раньше… — завел старую песню Кайло.

— Не согласилась и никогда не соглашусь! — фыркнула Рей.

— Да тебя больше никто и не зовет, сдалась ты мне тоже.

Рей замолчала и надулась. Кайло тоже. За стенами корабля шумел океан и грохотала гроза, и при каждом тяжелом ударе волн «Ипсилон» слегка сотрясался. Несмотря на то, что температура внутри была нормальная, Рей начала бить мелкая дрожь, и она поплотнее закуталась в одеяло. Кайло снова протянул руку и прижал пальцы тыльной стороной к ее лбу.

— У тебя жар, — сказал он, и в его голос просочилась слабая, но заметная нотка беспокойства.

— Значит, приеду в ваши пыточные застенки без сознания, — буркнула Рей и отстранилась. — И вам придется сначала вылечить меня, а потом допрашивать.

Она чувствовала сонливость, ей было холодно и очень хотелось закутаться в еще одно такое одеяло, а лучше в два.

— Если не подсуетиться, до застенков можешь и не дожить, — заметил Кайло.

Выпутавшись из одеяла, он поискал по каким-то нишам, нашел аптечку и достал оттуда инъекционный пистолет.

— А это что? — напряглась Рей.

— Жаропонижающее, противовоспалительное и антибиотик. Не сыворотка правды, — ответил Кайло и добавил с некоторой гордостью в голосе:

— Мне она ни к чему.

— Да что ты говоришь, — фыркнула Рей.

— Ладно, так уж и быть, вколю тебе бантову дозу пентонала, когда прибудем на «Превосходство». И тогда стану допрашивать. — Кайло присел рядом и попросил:  
— Руку.

Рей оголила плечо и вновь уставилась в потолок с независимым видом. Пистолет зашипел, она почувствовала быстрый укол и потянулась, чтобы потереть это место, но Кайло шлепнул ее по руке:

— Инфекцию занесешь!

— Ты подозрительно обеспокоен моим здоровьем для человека, который хотел меня убить, — заметила Рей.

Она устало откинулась на спинку сиденья и вновь укуталась одеялом. Кайло тоже завернулся в него и пододвинулся ближе — Рей чувствовала тепло его тела и даже немного жалела, что не может воспользоваться им, как грелкой.

— Ты подозрительно спокойна для человека, который хочет низвергнуть весь «Первый Орден» и меня. Я все жду, когда ты выхватишь меч и начнешь размахивать им, пытаясь меня впечатлить.

— Я никогда не пыталась тебя впечатлить! — возмутилась Рей.

— Даже на «Превосходстве»?

— Даже на «Превосходстве».

— Хорошо, — невозмутимо ответил Кайло. — Я подозревал, что ты раскусила мой план и прихорашивалась для Сноука.

— Я ни для кого не прихорашивалась! — Рей толкнула его в плечо. — Я… Я… просто хотела выглядеть… представительно.

— То есть пыталась меня впечатлить, — подсказал Кайло, и получил еще один тычок.

— Я ведь тоже так могу, — заметил он недовольно, потирая ушибленное место.

— Вперед, — бросила Рей. — Врукопашную мы еще не сталкивались!..

К ее удивлению, Кайло не стал отвечать тем же, а попытался ухватить ее за руки. После недолгой потасовки, Рей оказалась прижатой им к сиденью, частично спеленутая одеялом. Ситуация была унизительная.

— Отпусти меня, — пробубнила Рей. Кайло сидел рядом, навалившись на нее, чтобы не дать выпутаться, и, если бы не неудобная поза, это было бы очень даже тепло и приятно.

— Чтобы ты продолжала в меня тыкать? Поболтай мне тут, и я тебе еще и кляп в рот всуну.

Рей замолчала, изредка делая попытки вывернуться из-под Рена, но он устроился на ней, как на подушке, и явно не испытывал никаких неудобств.

— Что-то запаздывают твои рыцари, — сказала Рей ядовито. — Может, утонули?

— Дюн там много, а сопротивленческие крысы хорошо прячутся.

— Вот пусть ищут. Может, наше подкрепление успеет…

— Да нет у вас никакого подкрепления.

— Есть!

— Врешь. — Кайло вздохнул и добавил: — Надо было сразу выжечь здесь все, не высаживаясь.

— Теперь уже поздно.

— У меня все впереди.

Рей недовольно зашевелилась под ним, и Кайло прижал ее к сиденью сильнее.

— Лежать!

— А лапу не подать? Что насчет конвенции об обращении с военнопленными?

— Мы ее не соблюдаем.

Рей издала возмущенный возглас и снова зашевелилась, пытаясь сбросить с себя Кайло.

— Я требую, — сказала она, — чтобы со мной обращались как с нормальным военнопленным!

— Хорошо, — послушно ответил Кайло. — Сейчас достану наручники и надену их на тебя.

— Только попробуй!

— Я всего лишь намекаю, что персонально у тебя условия сейчас получше, чем у условного военнопленного.

— Ты лежишь на мне, как на матрасе! — возмутилась Рей.

— Поверь, это не самое худшее, что можно было бы с тобой сделать.

Рей притихла, обдумывая его слова.

— Но ты ведь не будешь? — осторожно спросила она. — _Это_ делать?

— Смотря о чем речь, — ответил Рен и посмотрел на нее с любопытством.

— Об… об этом, — сказала Рей. — Всяких… унизительных вещах, которым подвергают пленных. Хотя, — добавила она задумчиво, — возможно, ты уже начал. Я без одежды и не могу пошевелиться… под тобой.

— Я отдал тебе свою! — возмутился Кайло. 

Он выпрямился и отпустил ее, как бы демонстрируя этот факт, и Рей поспешно села, радуясь, что тоже может это сделать.

— А ты, в свою очередь, — заметил он после недолгого молчания, — могла бы поднапрячься, вымаливая у меня свободу и хорошее к тебе отношение. И к этим твоим _друзьям_!

Рей неопределенно хмыкнула.

— Могла бы, например, сказать, что сделаешь все, что угодно, чтобы они остались живы.

— Я сделаю. С тобой. Могу начать с разрезания тебя пополам.

— С попытки разрезания, ты хотела сказать.

— Нет, именно с разрезания.

— Ладно, — равнодушно сказал Кайло. — Думаю, твоих друзей расстреляют на рассвете.

Что-то в его голосе подсказывало, что он не шутит. Вероятно, Сила. А еще оно — или она, Сила же — подсказывало, что меч Рей просыхает там же, где и одежда. И вообще, в ее интересах потянуть время.

— Пожалуйста, — осторожно сказала Рей.

Кайло стоически выдержал паузу, дожидаясь, пока она начнет нервничать, и спросил:

— Пожалуйста — что?

— Не надо их убивать, — сказала Рей. — Пожалуйста.

Кайло покосился на нее и отвел взгляд.

Рей закусила губу, а потом решилась:

— Я сделаю все, что угодно.

Кайло повернулся к ней с явным интересом, написанным на лице, и Рей быстро добавила:

— В разумных пределах!

Интерес с лица Рена не исчез, но его выражение подсказывало, что он собирается проверить пределы разумного. Возможно, прямо сейчас.

— Начинай, — предложил он.

— Что начинать? — не поняла Рей.

— Делать, — ответил Кайло.

— Ты бы хоть намекнул, что мне надо делать, — недовольно буркнула Рей.

И Кайло намекнул. Более жирного намека представить было сложно, и Рей, от неожиданности застывшая, как изваяние, подумала, что поцелуй тоже можно считать формой психологической атаки.


End file.
